


Hunting is Child's Play

by DraakHart



Series: RWBY One-Shots! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraakHart/pseuds/DraakHart
Summary: A lone Huntress traverses a dangerous forest filled with Grimm. She must be wary of the consequences of getting in a fight in her current location...





	Hunting is Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So it’s been a few (okay a lot)  
> Of years since I last wrote out any  
> Fight scenes. So hopefully  
> This turned out as well  
> As I think it did!  
> Enjoy!

A single, lone Huntress walked through a dense forest. This special forest was made of a unique, thickly packed tree. It was made of a dark bark that was tainted a deep crimson near the top branches and the foliage was so dense that the entire forest was one singular piece of darkness. And within this darkness? Grimm. This was the most dangerous place on the planet.

The Huntress that walked through the forest was a short, young lady with a dark violet hair that traveled down to her sternum. Her eyes shone of the brightest silver, almost lighting up the surrounding area. She carried a staff, and upon the top of the said staff, encompassed in tendrils of living wood, rested a crystal of white dust. Along the shaft of the staff, there were glowing gold runes that weaved through each other until they met an onyx colored metal.

The young woman walked with a slow confidence through the forest. She knew there was a massive amount of Grimm located within these forests, but she knew she was plenty capable of whatever she might come across.

Glowing red eyes all but surrounded her as she strode forward, into a clearing. The young woman deemed this to be an appropriate place for her fight and stopped. The Grimm started to converge upon the woman, believing that this was an easy meal.

Dozens upon dozens of Beowolves started to emerge into the surrounding, and quite a few Ursa followed suit. Eventually, the young woman was surrounded by well over a hundred enemies, with both Deathstalkers and King Tai’s joining in as well. Most wouldn’t be able to survive such an encounter, but the girl only smiled.

As the Grimm slowly got closer the girl suddenly stabbed the tip of her staff into the ground. The Grimm jumped in at the sudden movement, but the staff was quickly pulled from the ground. With a now, quite large, brown dust crystal, the staff was quickly spun in circles in deft hands. Upon touching the ground, earth exploded up and formed a wall to block a good fourth of the Grimm from approaching. The Dust crystal was now white again as the rest of the Grimm attacked.

The onyx metal sprung up and out, turning into blades so that the staff would be a lethal melee weapon. The spinning of the staff continued, and as the girl defeated Grimm after Grimm, she quickly made her way up the wall she had made. Upon reaching the top, she thrust her staff point into the sky, and the crystal turned into a dark grey.

The girl jumped back into the fray of the fight as soon as the crystal had changed. After quickly and efficiently killing off a group of Beowolves and Ursi, the girl set her hand against the wall of stone. After only a half second, the stone wall burst into water. The girl spun her staff and directed the tip at the wall, sending out a large blast of air and sending a wave of water crashing over a large quantity of Grimm.

Seconds later, all those who had been drenched in the water were frozen solid. The girl quickly removed her hand from a chunk of the ice and returned her attention to the rest of the fight. A Deathstalker trampled through a few Beowolves, not caring in the least that it was killing it’s own ‘allies’. The staff quickly impaled a piece of ice nearby and the unique crystal turned a bright blue.

When the Deathstalker was close enough it snapped its claws at the girl, but she deftly jumped through them before they snapped shut. The Deathstalker followed up with a quickly descending stinger. After twirling around the stinger and arriving just in front of the Grimm, the woman casually stabbed the dirt underneath an unprotected section of the underbelly. A spiked tower of ice surged up from the ground, shredding the Deathstalker and many surrounding Beowolves and Ursa. The crystal was once more white.

The Huntress took the break in fighting to stoop down and grab a piece of grass. She held it close to her crystal and concentrated a bit. The grass turned into fire and she quickly put it against the white crystal, turning it orange. With not so much as a second thought, she slashed through the air to create a circle around herself. All the frozen Grimm shattered due to the sudden change in temperature, and a good chunk of the lesser Grimm around her quickly started disintegrating.

Most of what was left now consisted of Alpha Beowolves, Ursa Major’s, and the few Deathstalkers and King Tai’s that had shown up. They rushed in, obviously believing that they could defeat the skilled warrior. But they were mistaken. The girls smiled, and as she dispatched the last of them, she let out a joyful laugh.

Her laughter was cut short though when the infamous Nuckelavee came into to clearing. She prepared herself with a grin. As the Nuckleavee charged towards her she once again stabbed her staff into the earth in order to harness its power.

“Girls? I know you two are playing, but could you please stop poking mommy's head with sharp objects?” Ruby said to her daughters, who were busy playing in her hair as she read one of her books.

The two sisters stopped playing with their small toy statues, their hands frozen in their mother's hair.

“Sorry, mommy! We didn’t mean to give you owies.” The younger girl said before giving Ruby a hug to go with her apology. The older daughter quickly joined in. Ruby laughed happily and returned the hug with a bright smile on her face.

“It’s alright darling, just be more careful.” Ruby gave them both a kiss on the cheek and pulled them onto her lap. The girls curled close to their loving mom.

“Hey, Weiss! Do you want to come join us? We’re having a family cuddle session out here!” Ruby called out gently to her beloved wife.

“Just a minute Ruby. We wouldn’t want your cookies to get burnt because I can’t get up now would we?” Weiss did have a point, as almost every time the family would cuddle up together they would stay there for hours and just enjoy each others company.

“Yeah… Let’s not burn down the house again shall we?”

“Good choice, love.”

“Mommy likes to burn stuff…” The younger one whispered to the older.

“That’s why we don’t let her cook... We let mom cook instead…” She whispered back. Ruby had, of course, heard it all.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I am an amazing chef!” She started tickling the girls as she said that, giving them no choice but to agree with her if they wanted it to stop. After a bit of shrieking and fits of laughing, they finally gave in. But Weiss, of course, had other plans.

“Thanksgiving from 3 years ago says otherwise.” She said quietly from right behind Ruby, a pleased smirk on her face and 4 fresh cookies in hand. She gave Ruby a happy kiss before a response could come, and handed out the cookies. She then proceeded to join them all on the couch for the ‘family cuddle time’ that was obviously going to be happening for a while.

Ruby wrapped one arm around Weiss and the other around their kids, and Weiss did the same. Ruby didn’t know how she had been lucky enough to end up with such a beautiful and happy family, but she knew that she would never want to be anywhere but there. With a happy smile and another kiss for everyone, extra passion in the one for Weiss, she got comfortable. She was living in paradise.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I hope you all enjoyed  
> This little one-shot!  
> I certainly had fun making it!


End file.
